The Story of the 9th Digidestined
by Blade Asuska
Summary: What if there was originally 9 digidestineds instead of 8. Well this is the story of that 9th digidestined and the advetures he had in the digital world while the others were looking for the 8th digidestined.
1. Chapter One: So the Adventure begins

__

The Story of the 9th Digidestined.

****

Hey everyone so yeah I'm Blade Asuska and this is my first fanfic, so I'm going to try by best with this one so I hope u like it, (though if u guys don't like then don't read it and oh yeah I can't spell to save my life.)

(Disclaimer: I Blade Asuska Doesn't own digimon in any way or form)

****

Chapter One: So the Adventure begins

It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and snowstorms hit places that didn't snow. Places that were normally hot in the summer got super cold. And people in the south had said they saw the northern lights. At the time, I didn't know or care that any of this was going on, all I wanted was to leave, get out of this world.

"You don't care about me, ever since dad died all you cared about is your self!" a boy yells and grabs his hat and his vest and bolts out of the house into the cold raining night.

"Stupid weather man, I thought he said it was going to be a clear night."

The young boy says his hands over his head trying to block the rain from soaking his head, he runs over to giant maple tree hoping it will give him some shelter from the rain.

"Awe man I'm soaked." He says with a sigh, he looks up to the sky,

"So now it stops raining after I'm soaked, I wish I could just get out of here," He says sadness and annoyance clear in his voice, as he looks at the gray clouds weird lights and colors plays out across the sky.

"I know I live up north but not that far north to see the Aurora Borealis." Just then a circle of green light appears in the sky, a beam of light shoots out of the weird green circle right at the boy,

"Whoa!" He cries as the beam of light land with explosions of earth at his feet.

"Was that a meteorite?"

He looks into the hole where it landed, from the hole an object surrounded in light float up from the ground to the boy. He grabs it out of the air and looks at the devices now in his hand. The device was a light teal colour with three blue buttons on it and a screen in the middle, around the screen was some kind of code.

"I wonder what this is." The boy says in surprise, the screen of the device glows green, the wind picks up causing the boy to but a hand on his head so he won't lose his blue hat.

"What's going on!?!" he cries as the wind picks him sending him flying into a endless hole, lights of every color flashing as he falls.

...................................................................

"Hey wake up." A voice says.

"That wasn't fun." The boy says groggily and opens his eyes, he blinks and rubs his eyes sitting on his chest was a creature that looked like a lion's head with a golden mane and a yellow tail, it had big round yellow eyes and two jagged looking teeth.

"AGGHH!"

The boy screams and jumps up quickly surprising the lion creature he backs up in to a tree.

"Wha...wha...what are you?" The boy asks, he then looks around and see's that his surroundings as changed he was in a forest but it was different then the ones he was use to.

"Actually a better question would be where am I?" He asked the little lion creature.

"You're in the digital world, and I'm Frizmon." The creature said happily.

"What are you exactly?" The boy asks.

"I'm a digimon that's short for digital monster and I'm your partner." He replies happily.

"You're my partner?" The boy asks in surprised.

"Yup." Frizmon says and points his tail at the boy's belt. "That device on your waist proves that were partners."

"This thing huh?" The boy says taking the device off his waist and looking at it.

"Since were partners any chance I can get your name?" Frizmon asked shyly the boy blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm Ryan Adams nice to meet you Frizmon." Ryan says and smiles at Frizmon. "So why am I here?" Ryan asks, Frizmon goes to say something when the two of them heard a inhuman roar, a gorilla with white fur, black skin and a cannon on his right arm appears knocking down a couple of trees.

"Who's that?!?" Ryan asked panic clear in his voice.

"That's Gorillamon." Frizmon says angrily and starts to tense up.

"Frizmon what's wrong?" Ryan asks as Frizmon glares at Gorillamon hatefully. Gorillamon is yelling and beating his chest.

"Gorillamon stole my treasure." Frizmon says and uses his tail to points at Gorillamon's neck around his neck was a gold pendent with a blue screen.

"BABY GROWL!"

Frizmon cried and an orange bubble shot out of his mouth and hit Gorillamon in the chest, Gorillamon roared in pain.

"TAIL SLAP!"

Frizmon cried and hit Gorillamon in the face Gorillamon glares at him and point his cannon at Frizmon.

"ENGERY CANNON!"

He cried and a purple energy blast shot out of it right at Frizmon, Ryan run's and grabs Frizmon just before he could be hit by the blast.

"What do you think your doing!?" Ryan asks as he runs with Frizmon in his arms.

"I'm trying to get my treasure back now let me go." Frizmon says angry, another energy blast stops them from arguing.

"How are we going to get rid of this guy?" Ryan asks while looking for a place to hide.

"Easy let me take him." Frizmon says Ryan smiles at Frizmon.

"Your crazy but your also brave but lets save that for a last resort ok?" He says.

"ENERGY CANNON!"

Gorillamon roars again Ryan and Frizmon duck just in time to avoid Gorillamon's energy cannon attack.

"Less talking more running!" Frizmon yells as Ryan picks him up and runs as fast as his legs can carry him. As Ryan runs he trips and falls,

"Ahhh!" He cries as he drops Frizmon, Ryan tries to get up but roar stops him he turns around and see's Gorillamon standing over him.

"Get away from him you dam dirty ape!" Frizmon cries and launches one his baby growls at him, Gorillamon slaps the attack way.

Frizmon get out of here!" Ryan yells, but instead of running away Frizmon jumps in front of Ryan and hits Gorillamon.

"What do you think your doing!?!" Ryan asked.

"What does it look like, I'm protecting you!" Frizmon says while just avoiding Gorillamon's arm,

"But why would you go so far for me?"

"Easy because were partners." Frizmon says and smiles at the boy before Gorillamon hits him into a tree,

"Frizmon!" Ryan cries and runs over to young digimon, Gorillamon lets out a triumphant cry and walks over to them he points his cannon at them

"Frizmon!" Ryan cries and then something weird happens, the device on Ryan's waist starts to glow and beep and Frizmon starts to glow as well.

****

"FRIZMON DIGIVOLVE TO...…..LEEMON.

Frizmon had disappeared and in his place was a small lion standing up on its back legs it had gold fur like Frizmon but it didn't have a mane, on his tall and on his paws he had blue bands, and he had pure gentle green eyes.

"Frizmon is that you?" Brian asked.

"POUNCE PAW!"

Leemon cried his paw glows blue and he jumps and hits Gorillamon's cannon away causing Gorillamon's blast to be sent upwards.

"LEO ROAR!"

Leemon roared and a green blast is shot at Gorillamon making him stagger away from them, Leemon turns around and smiles at Ryan.

"I'm called Leemon now. He said,

"You evolved how?!?" Ryan asks in awe, Leemon smiles.

"Actually I digivolve and its all thanks to you partner, now I can get my treasure back."

Leemon said happily and turn around to face Gorillamon.

"Give me back my treasure!" He yelled.

"Actually you should give it to me." A voice says, behind Gorillamon was a puppet looking creature it had black and blue skin and one red eye and one green it was standing on a yellow dragonfly creature.

"Yes Dracmon." Gorillamon says obediently and takes off the pendent and hands it to Dracmon.

"Give me back my treasure!" Leemon yells angrily and charges at Gorillamon and Dracmon.

"SONIC WAVE!"

The dragonfly digimon cries and three sonic rings shoots out of his mouth and hits Leemon sending him flying into Ryan.

"Good work Yanmamon." Dracmon says evilly and takes the pendant from Gorillamon.

"With this my master will be very pleased I don't need you anymore Gorillamon." Dracmon says and open his blue hand revealing a green eye ball, it glows green and Gorillamon's eyes go back to its natural colour Yanmamon then grabs Gorillamon and drops him over the cliff.

"Hey come back here!" Leemon yells angrily runs to the cliff Ryan right behind him.

"Later Digidestined want to be." Dracmon says with an evil laugh as he and Yanmamon fly away.

"I'll never get my treasure back now." Leemon says bitterly, he feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns around.

"Don't worry Leemon I'll help you get your treasure back. Were partners now so I'm going to help you and maybe on the way I can find out what I am doing here." Ryan says with a smile,

" Ya." Leemon says happily.

"Let's find the treasure!" They cheer in unison and punch the sky.

____________________________________

(In a darker part of the Digital World)

"Master I'm sorry the digidestined has met up with his chosen Digimon and he has digivolved to the rookie level." Dracmon says to a dark mirror, several digimon are around him smiling evilly.

"Do you have the tag?" The mirror asks.

"Yes." Dracmon says and pulls out the gold pendant.

"Good all is not lost with out this he will not be able to digivolve."

The mirror says evilly, and some of the other digimon start to laugh.

"But master what about the other digidestineds?" Dracmon says fearfully.

"The other seven has gone back to their world and with them out of the way we will be able to plunge the digital world into darkness." The mirror says and all the digimon laugh triumphantly.

_______________________

(In the real world (Japan))

"**_Where are we?" A boy with big brown hair and goggles asks. "I know this place…..this is the summer camp where we all met….you did it Tai were home!" An older boy with glasses exclaims._**

And that's my first chapter hope you guys like it, I'd like to thank PrincessJaded for the support and I also would like to thank, Element07,NoRatCat and ker-plop there stories inspired me to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon hopefully please review.

__________________________


	2. Chapter Two: Of Wolves and Kings

**Chapter Two: Of Wolves and Kings.**

(Disclaimer: I Blade Asuska Doesn't own digimon in any way or form)

Chapter Two: Of Wolves and Kings.

(Disclaimer: I Blade Asuska Doesn't own digimon in any way or form)

"Hey um Leemon you sure you know how to get out of here?"Ryan asks as the two of them walk through a giant forest.

"Of course I do I grew up here." Leemon says proudly and gives Ryan thumbs up.

"Ugh why do I have the feeling were lost?" Ryan says with a sigh, Leemon ignores him as they continue to hike though the forest. "Say Leemon I been meaning to ask you how was it that your were able to change?" Ryan asks "Change?

Oh you mean digivolved?" Leemon asks Ryan nodded. "It was all thanks to you, you gave me the strength to digivolved from Frizmon to Leemon."

Leemon said happily. "So are you super strong now?" Ryan asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I'm a lot stronger then before but I'm not super strong or anything I'm just at the rookie level now." He says as he hits away a branch from hitting him.

"The rookie level?" Ryan asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yea we digimon can digivolve to higher levels, the lowest is Baby, then In-Training, then Rookie, then Champion, Ultimate and lastly Mega, Gorillamon was a champion if you were wondering." Leemon finished with faint hint of cockiness in his.

"Oh ic" Ryan said with a trace of disappointment in his voice but changed the subject before Leemon could catch it. "Ok next question why is the gold pendent thing so important to you."

Leemon face darkens. "When I was born I was all alone it's the only thing I had."

"Where were your parents?" Ryan asks with concern in his voice, Leemon just looked at him in confusion.

"Parents? What are parents?" The Digimon wondered aloud.

"His parent must have died when he was very young." Ryan thought to himself a look of empathy appeared on his face. "_He's just like me he's lost his dad just like me._" He was going to ask Leemon some more questions when a chill shoot down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck was standing up, it felt like something was watching him. He turn around but nothing was there.

"Hey what's up you ok?" Leemon asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah it nothing." He said but he couldn't shake the feeling something was watching him.

* * *

As Ryan and Leemon continued their trek through the forest a digimon with bloodthirsty yellow eyes was watching them from the darkness, after watching them for five minutes the digimon turn and ran to a mirror emitting a dark aura, a shadowy figure was seen in the mirror.

"The digidestened is in my territory what do you want me to do master?" The digimon asked the mirror.

"I want you to get rid of him and get me his digivices." The shadowy figure said and then disappeared leaving the digimon there by itself,

A howl of excitement escaped from his mouth and a devilish grin appeared on his lips behind them a row of white teeth that looked like knifes could be seen. "Soulmon come now." He growled.

A minute passes then a group of ghost appeared before the digimon, they were small white with a wide open mouth and a big black hat. "You called us Fangmon." They asked in unison.

"Yes its time for the hunt." He said with a murderous intent.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like the sun will set soon. It must be pretty late… I wonder if mom has noticed that I'm gone or even cares," Ryan asked himself he then shook his head. "This isn't the time to think about that. Hey Leemon, it's getting pretty late we should find somewhere to spend the night."

Leemon shrugged. "What do you mean were sleeping out here aren't we?"

A big grin appeared on Ryan's face. "It's been forever since I slept outside, this is going be like a big camping trip!" Ryan exclaimed happily.

"But first things first, we have to find Dracmon and my treasure," Leemon said with fire in his eyes.

"You got to be kidding. Soon it will be way too dark to search for him," Ryan informed.

"I don't care, I'm going to find him and get my treasure back," Leemon whined. "And besides, we Digimon are stronger creatures and we can go days without food or rest." Leemon said proudly but as soon as the last words came out of his mouth, a weird noise came from his stomach.

"Really? That's not what your stomach says," Ryan sneered, just then his stomach made a noise exactly like Leemon's did. "That's right I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," He said slightly embarrassed.

"Okay let's camp here for the night we will keep searching tomorrow," Leemon gave in with a sigh.

"Alright you go find us some food, I'll go look for some firewood," Ryan said. Leemon nodded in agreement.

"POUNCE PAW!" Leemon cried as his paws glowed blue as he jumped up and hit a cluster of purple bananas. "I hope he likes bananas." Leemon grabbed the bananas and walked back. All the while, a pair of eyes were watching him.

"Okay I got the firewood but how are we going to light a fire?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Don't worry, I got it." Leemon ran towards Ryan and cried, "LEO ROAR!" A green blast was shot at the pile of twigs creating a small fire.

"You rock Leemon," Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Leemon replied proudly as he took one of the bananas and handed it to Ryan.

"Umm Leemon, you sure that banana is good to eat I mean it's purple?" Ryan asked with concern.

"Of course it is," Leemon said and took a bite.

Ryan looked at the banana suspiciously, sighed and then took a bite as well. "Hey this isn't half bad," Ryan said with a mouth full of banana. Twenty minutes later the two of them had finished all the bananas and had fallen asleep.

* * *

"They're asleep now let's get them," one of the Soulmon said evilly.

"Yes, we must take them to Fangmon right away," another said.

"All together now and make sure you do not wake them up in the process," the last one commanded.

"HELL'S HAND." the trio said in unison and blue hands shot at Ryan and Leemon. They picked them up and carried them away from their campsite.

* * *

"Huh… hey what's going on?!" Ryan demanded in confusion, as he saw the ghost digimon holding on to him and Leemon. "Leemon wake up!" Ryan yelled.

"But I just got my treasure back," Leemon mumbled sleepily and then blinked. "Hey going on?!" Leemon yelped in surprise.

"Where are you taking us?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"None of your business," one of the Soulmon replied smugly.

"Lets us go right now!" Leemon yelled angrily as he started kicking and twisting trying to get of the Soulmon's grasp.

"Hey cut that out," the Soulmon that got kicked yelled angrily.

"LEO ROAR!" Leemon cried hitting a Soulmon holding Ryan with his green blast, making him cry out in pain and drop Ryan.

"Now let go of Leemon!" Ryan cried as he picked up a stick and broke it over the Soulmon's head making him let go of Leemon.

"That hurt!" Soulmon cried angrily.

"Let's get them!" The others said in unison and started to advance on Ryan and Leemon but a howl stopped then in their tracks.

"Looks like our master is here," one of them said evilly.

"He'll get you, he'll get you," another jeered.

"Our master is here and he's going to get you, he'll rip you to shreds," they chanted.

"I don't like where this is going," Ryan muttered, fear evident in his voice.

The Soulmon continued to chant. Finally, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, as the creature moved into the moonlight Ryan and Leemon were able to see what it looked like. It was a wolf like digimon with red fur and a giant jaw, it had black bands coverings its legs and he had an evil smile on his face.

"Welcome to your grave," he snarled murderously and advanced on Ryan and Leemon.

"LEO ROAR!" Leemon attacked, sending the green blast right at Fangmon, but Fangmon moved allowing the blast to miss him. "LEO ROAR!" Leemon tried again and this time it hit Fangmon in the face.

"Hmm, was that supposed to hurt?" Fangmon asked with a vicious laugh.

"He's too strong we have to get out of here!" Ryan yelled, panic clear in his voice. He grabbed Leemon by the arm and ran as fast as he could away from Fangmon.

* * *

Fangmon didn't move, he let them continue to run.

"Master aren't you going after them?" Soulmon asked.

Fangmon smiled evilly. "I want to have some fun before I devour them," Fangmon said with malice. They began to get further and further from him his smile got bigger and bigger, not until they were almost out of his view did he began the chase.

* * *

"We got to get out of here before he catches us," Leemon said as Ryan continued to run before they hit a cliff, they looked over the side and saw a rushing ranging river.

"Great so it's either being wolf and ghost food or drowning," Ryan said sickly.

They heard a howl that sent chills down both their spines. The human and digimon turned around to see that Fangmon and the Soulmon had caught up and were now surrounding them,.

Leemon stood in front of Ryan defensively. "LEO ROAR!" He managed to hit two Soulmon's.

"BLAST COFFIN!" Fangmon howled and a ball of dark energy shot right at Leemon.

It hit him and he shouted out in pain before collapsing.

"Leemon!" Ryan cried as his friend lay there hurt. Fangmon let out a nasty laugh and began to approach them. He was close enough so that Ryan could reach out and touch him.

"LEO ROAR!" Leemon bellowed and hit Fangmon in the face.

Fangmon looked at the small lion digimon with disgust. "SNIPE STEAL!" He hissed and hit Leemon with his claw sending three bloody cuts at his face. "This is the end of you," Fangmon said with murderous smile as he walked over to Leemon.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Ryan hollered as he stood in front of Leemon defensively.

"So you want to die first?" Fangmon asked.

"No," Ryan said as he shook his head. "I know Leemon will be okay and he'll take you down. I believe in him!" Ryan said with fire in his eyes.

"Nice last speech kid," Fangmon laughed and then lunged at Ryan.

"Leemon!" Ryan yelled. Leemon and the device on Ryan's waist started to glow yellow stopping Fangmon in his tracks. Ryan turned and looked at his friend. "Leemon?" he asked concern in his voice.

"**LEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LIOMON**!**"**

The yellow light faded away and Ryan looked up at Leemon's new form. Leemon now looked more like a lion then before. He had a long brown mane and two blue earrings on each ear. He was bigger and his fur was now orange instead of yellow. He wore a blue metal bracelet on each arm and now had two tails, each with its own blue band. The bloody cuts on his face had healed. He let out a furious roar and then jumped over Ryan and stood right in front of Fangmon.

"Ryan stay behind me," Liomon said, his voice a lot deeper than Leemon's. Liomon's mane started to spike up like it had electricity running through it and his blue bracelets started to spark. "KING'S THUNDER!" A blast of lightning that looked like a lion's head shot at Fangmon sending him flying in to a tree. "BEAST CLAW!" Liomon roared, his claws turned green and he start attacking the Soulmon, destroying them as soon as his powerful claw hit them. In less than five minutes all the Soulmon were destroyed. "Ryan, are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Wow, you digivolved again that's so cool!" Ryan said happily.

A howl made Ryan go pale and caused Liomon's fur to stick up.

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily?" Fangmon wheezed. "Soulmon come to me now!" He cried and an army of Soulmon appeared behind him.

"Ha! You really think they're a match for me?" Liomon laughed.

Fangmon smiled evilly. "No, but they're more than a match for him." He pointed his mussel at Ryan.

_Damn, he's right. If I fight them all here there's a good chance Ryan might get hurt,_ Liomon thought to himself.

"KING"S THUNDER!" He roared, destroying ten Soulmon in front of him. "Ryan, get on!" Liomon yelled, Ryan did what he was told.

"What are you going to do?" Fangmon jeered.

"Just watch!" Liomon replied and launched off another 'King's Thunder' at a bunch of Soulmon. "Hold on tight," Liomon said and turn to face the cliff.

"Wait, Liomon what are you planning?" Ryan asked, fear and panic now ringing in his voice.

"They're trying to escape! Don't let them get away!" Fangmon growled angrily.

"NECRO MAGIC!" All of the Soulmon said in unison and launched tons of black-reddish balls of magic at Liomon.

"Wait Liomon!" Ryan said but his plea went unheard as Liomon charged off the cliff right in to the cold raging river

* * *

**hope you guys like that chapter sorry its late I've kind of been going through a lot, I'd like to thank PrincessJaded for being my beta reader and fixing up this chapter and NoRatCat for the support and I also would like to thank, Element07, momentai35, ultima-tenken and ker-plop their stories inspired me to write. I'l try to get the next chapter up sooner hopefully**


End file.
